Unclogging The Sink
by headoverhook
Summary: Emma knew she shouldn't have told Ruby about the handyman she kept running into while hurrying from one room to the other. But one night, after way too much tequila, she actually confessed about the handsome handyman she kept ogling. Handyman AU


_Inspired by real life and a conversation I had with laschatzi a few weeks ago._

 _You can thank the handyman who gave me a perfect view when he leaned over the sink for this little smutty one-shot. The very naughty side of my muse took that view and ran away with it. Right into the gutters. I had no chance to resist._

 _Much thanks, as always, go to mearcats who corrected all those tiny errors my 'non-native speaker brain' made while writing this._

* * *

"What the actual fu…heck?" Emma cursed when the water bubbled up from the sink and didn't run off.

She wanted to smack someone. She had enough work to do without her coworkers being dumb enough to pour stuff in the sink that didn't belong in it. Now it was truly clogged. Which meant she needed to contact their department for sanitary work and probably had to wait for days until someone finally showed up to unclog it.

"I'm surrounded by fucking morons," Emma grumbled, letting out a sigh as she sat down at the computer and wrote a commission sheet for the relevant department.

* * *

Two hours later her phone dinged and, happy about the interruption, Emma reached for it, rolling her eyes when she saw Ruby's name on the screen. Swiping her thumb over it, she opened the WhatsApp conversation and snorted when she read the message.

 _Have you seen your handyman today?_

Emma knew she shouldn't have told Ruby about the handyman she kept running into while hurrying from one room to the other. But one night, after way too much tequila, she actually confessed about the handsome handyman she kept ogling. In her defense, he was an extremely good looking guy. But she probably shouldn't have told Ruby about all his assets. Now her best friend was relentless, telling her she should just grab him and pull him into a supply closet and have her wicked way with him.

 _He is_ not _my handyman._

Emma didn't have to wait long for the answer.

 _But he could be._

Nope, he couldn't be her handyman. She didn't want him to be her anything. Work was crazy enough without throwing sex with a co-worker into the mix, even if he technically wasn't her co-worker. At least, she hadn't admitted to Ruby that she had actually gotten herself off with a few fantasies of said handyman over the last few weeks.

 _Don't deny it._

Damn, Ruby knew her too well.

 _I know you wouldn't push him out of your bed if he found his way into it._

Yeah, that wouldn't happen. He might have starred in one or two of her dreams, but that was it.

 _Not gonna happen!_

With that last text she put her phone on flight mode and got back to work.

* * *

As she had predicted, it took the sanitary department two days to actually send someone over. She almost swallowed her tongue when she saw who came to unclog the sink. It was _her_ handyman.

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

"Hi, I'm here for the sink."

"Yeah, right." Emma didn't look at him directly, willing herself to not blush when he walked past her towards the sink.

He eyed the water in the sink before crouching down and opening the cabinet underneath the sink. He wriggled at the siphon for a moment, tapping against it with a screwdriver before standing up again.

"Looks like I need to unscrew the siphon to unclog it," he said as he turned around to her, his accent making her almost swoon. Why did he have to have a British accent, too? This was so not fair. "Any idea what has been poured down there?"

"No clue," she replied with a nonchalance she didn't feel at all.

She had an extremely hard time ignoring how blue his eyes were and how his scruff drew her gaze to his lips. And then he went and leaned over the sink, giving her a perfect view of his ass, making her gulp hard. Jesus fucking Christ! She always had a thing for men in uniform and these work pants were kind of a uniform, hugging his perfect ass and thighs just right. Add to that the swirls of ink that she could see on his right bicep when his shirt rode up as he leaned forward even more and she was a goner. Who would fault her for almost drooling over the sight in front of her?

And he just kept standing over the sink like that, giving her no choice but to reach into the pocket of her jeans and pull out her phone. She only hoped that he wouldn't turn around in the next few seconds since Ruby would never forgive her if she didn't take a picture. So she ignored the voice in her head telling her that she shouldn't do it and just took the picture as stealthily as she could.

She didn't pay attention to anything he said to her afterwards. She was way too occupied keeping her racing heart in check and ignoring the heat pooling between her legs when he threaded his fingers through his messy hair. Her fingers twitched with the urge to grab those strands and pull him towards her to find out if he kissed like he did in her dreams.

"That's it," the handyman said, yanking her out of her wayward thoughts. "It's working again."

"Thank you," Emma replied, hoping her voice didn't betray her thoughts.

"My pleasure."

And then he was gone and Emma let out a deep breath, scolding herself for feeling this flustered about one single man. No matter how hot he looked.

* * *

"Hold the doors, please."

Emma pushed the button for the doors to open again, swallowing a curse when she saw who entered the elevator. God, someone must really hate her. There could be no other reason for _him_ to be here.

"Hey there, again," he said as the door closed behind him, throwing her a devastating smirk that made her all weak in the knees. "I hope you don't have another sink to unclog."

Ruby's suggestion from a week ago sprang into her mind and she actually had to bite her tongue to keep it from slipping out. She would die of embarrassment if she'd blurted out that she had something else she needed to get unclogged. Ruby's pun had been horrendous, making her cringe when her best friend had said those words a week ago after Emma dutifully showed her the picture she'd taken from the handyman's backside.

"Nope, everything is fine," she managed to say without her voice giving her thoughts away. "All the sinks are working just fine."

"Glad to hear that, lass."

An uncomfortable silence descended on them, Emma looking at the red numbers over the door, hurrying the elevator along silently. She only needed to go up three floors. In just a few seconds she would be…a sudden jerk of the elevator yanked her out of her thoughts. The lights flickered and then the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

No, no, no. This could not be happening to her. She could not be stuck in an elevator with the man she had naughty dreams about. This had to be a joke. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, hoping that when she opened them again this would all turn out to be one of the aforementioned dreams.

"You're not claustrophobic, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

At least the elevator was one of the bigger ones, and not one of those contraptions in which you could hardly turn around. In one of those she would be practically pressed against him with no breathing room between them. This was bad enough.

"Good," he said calmly, making her wonder if she was the only one who felt the tension rising with each passing second. Probably. "Let's hear what the maintenance crew has to say."

A few minutes later she almost groaned out loud when the person on the other side of the speaker told them that the problem was bigger then they'd thought at first. They actually needed the fire department to come over and get them out of there.

Great. Just great.

She walked into the corner, getting as much space between them as she could. Leaning against the wall, she forced herself to look at him. He watched her intently, his blue gaze making her shift against the wall. God damn it, but she couldn't help reacting to him being so close to her without her having the option to flee his presence. The silence grew heavy as they stared at each other, and she fumbled for something benign to say to cut the tension before she would combust. As far as flirting went, the covert glances she'd shot in his direction whenever they'd met in passing were tame in comparison to the heat blazing in his gaze right now.

"Any suggestions on how we could pass the time until the fire department arrives?"

His lilting voice shot shivers down her spine, her nibbles pebbling when his gaze swept over her. Did she imagine it or did the handyman actually flirt with her? No, that had to be just wishful thinking.

"By the way, I'm Killian."

"Emma," she croaked out, unable to keep from blushing as she took his outstretched hand for a shake. His fingers closed around hers for a few seconds, the calluses on his fingertips shooting heat right between her legs.

 _God, Emma. Get a grip._

She practically yanked her hand out of his, stepping back until her back hit the wall farthest away from him. She forced herself not to look at him, praying for the fire department to hurry up and get them out of there, before she did something stupid like jumping the hot man in front of her.

"Is it just me or is getting hot in here?" she blurted out, an embarrassing blush rising into her cheeks.

"Aye, it seems to have heated up a little."

He sauntered over to her side, a smirk pulling his lips upwards. He stopped only a feet away from her, way too close for her comfort. She should say something, should push him away. But she didn't.

He didn't make another move for what felt like minutes, but was probably only a few seconds. He was apparently giving her the time to push him away if she wanted to. But God damn it, she didn't want an out.

When she didn't say anything his smirk became downright lascivious. Leaning forward, he put his hands on either side of her head, his mouth only inches away from hers.

"If you don't want me to kiss you, just say the word."

She should, shouldn't she? But God, she needed to know how he kissed.

Her eyes fluttered closed, her hands going to his hips on their own accord. She could feel his breath wafting over her, her whole body practically vibrating with anticipation.

"Everything all right in there?"

She jumped when the tinny voice came out of the speakers, harsh reality pulling her out of the lustful haze the hot handyman had woven around her.

Pressing her hands against his chest, she pushed him away from her, ignoring the grin on his face as she cleared her voice and answered, "Yeah, we're fine. Just get us out of here."

While the firemen worked she righted her clothes and brushed a hand over her hair to make sure it wasn't a total mess, deliberately not meeting Killian's eyes.

Minutes later they were finally free and Emma let out a deep breath when she stepped out of the elevator. Just to come face to face with a smirking Ruby. Her friend's eyes flitted from her to Killian and back, her mouth curling into a knowing smile.

Ignoring her friend, she turned towards the firemen and thanked them for their rescue. Killian did the same before he locked eyes with her and grinned.

"See you around," he said, his grin broadening even more before he turned around and walked away from them.

"Yeah, see you."

Emma wished she could just walk away like he just had, but she knew Ruby wouldn't let her.

She straightened her shoulders and with a small sigh she turned back to her friend, steeling herself for the inevitable interrogation.

Before Ruby could say a word Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her down the corridor until they were out of earshot of the firemen who were still busy gathering their gear.

"All right, out with it. Before you explode."

"You two were alone in the elevator for the last twenty minutes," Ruby drawled, having way too much fun with the situation for Emma's liking. "Did he unclog your _sink_?"

"Oh my God," Emma hissed, looking over Ruby's shoulder to make sure that nobody had heard her. "You're terrible."

"Did he?"

"No, he didn't. No sinks got unclogged in the last twenty minutes."

"What a shame." Ruby sighed, giving her a pitying look. "I would let him unclog me any time."

"Okay, that's enough with the unclogging puns. You're forbidden to ever use that word again."

With a roll of her eyes she turned around and walked away, her friend's laughter following her until she reached the stairs and the door fell shut behind her.

* * *

"And so we meet again."

Emma almost dropped the supplies she held in her arms when she heard that familiar voice behind her. Turning around slowly, she almost bit her tongue when she met his gaze. The lust clouding his eyes would be her undoing one day. She hadn't forgotten that almost kiss they'd shared in the elevator, wondering when she would see him again and if the attraction between them would still burn as hot.

She could stop wondering now. Because it was obviously still there.

He sauntered towards her, a cocky smile playing on his lips as he pulled the supplies out of her arms and dropped them onto the nearest shelf. With her arms now free he was able to invade her personal space, his hand brushing against hers as he stepped closer.

"We got interrupted the last time," he stated husikly, his voice shooting delicious shivers down her spine.

"Indeed we did," Emma replied, swallowing the lump in her throat before giving herself a mental push. "Want to try again?"

"Are you sure?"

"No, not at all."

"But you still want me to kiss you?"

"Yes," she whispered, anticipation starting to sizzle through her whole body. "I'd like that."

He didn't give her the time to change her mind, just hauled her into his arms and kissed her as if his life depended on it.

"Bloody hell," he rasped against her lips, his arms tightening around her waist. "I need…" He rutted against her, letting her feel every single inch of his arousal as it pressed hard into her stomach. "I need something."

"Killian, we shouldn't…"

"Just let me make you feel good."

She wanted to say no, because they were in a freaking supply closet. At any moment someone could come through that door and catch them in the middle of the act. But of course, that only fueled her need for him even more.

"Make it stop," she whispered, pushing her hips forward in an attempt to find any release for the ache pounding between her legs.

"As you wish, love."

And then he devoured her mouth, his fingers busy with the zipper of her pants. She shifted her hand until she could grab his cock, squeezing it hard. A growl came out of his throat as he pushed into her hand. His fingers slipped into her panties, skipping the foreplay and just going for the main course. She bit her tongue when he thrust two fingers into her without preparing her at all. A short burn zapped through her body, but then his thumb found her clit and the burn melted into pleasure. He knew exactly what he was doing, his talented fingers pushing her over the edge seconds later. Emma almost whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her, aftershocks of her climax still running through her as she reached for his pants without giving herself time to overthink what she was about to do.

His pupils were dilated, his breath coming out in harsh pants as she fumbled with his belt. She almost cursed when his pants didn't just pop open. It was taking way too long for her liking. But she was finally able to pull his hard cock out. Gathering the precum at the tip to wet her hand, she pulled his head down again with her other hand, crashing her mouth against his while she started jerking him off with rough strokes, twisting her hand over the tip on every upstroke.

He apparently didn't mind the rough treatment, his hips taking up the rhythm of her hand. Only a few strokes later he stiffened against her, letting out a deep groan that almost made her climax again as his cum coated her hand. She loosened the tight grip she had on him a little and stroked him through his orgasm until he got too tender and she let go of him. Without thinking about it, she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean, her core clenching when his eyes darkened with desire.

"Bloody hell, woman," Killian growled, hauling her into his arms and kissing her until she almost blacked out due to lack of oxygen.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked before she could talk herself out of it. She wasn't finished with him yet. She needed more.

"Aye," he rasped, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone before he leaned forward again and pressed his lips on hers for another soft kiss. "Same time tomorrow."

* * *

They continued to meet in supply closets almost every day, getting each other off with their hands and mouth until she decided one day that she couldn't wait any longer for them to finally fuck each other's brains out.

She told him to meet her in one of the few supply closets with a lock. When she pulled him into it and pushed him against the opposite wall and locked the door without saying a word, he was fast to catch on to what she wanted to do, his surprised expression turning into one full of heat. The darkening of his eyes alone almost made her come on the spot. When she pulled a condom out of her pocket and slapped it on the shelf beside her, he just raised one eyebrow.

"Any objections?"

"I've wanted to be inside you since our encounter in the elevator," he rasped, closing the space between them. "I definitely don't have any objections whatsoever."

"Then get on with it. We don't have all day."

"Why are you in such a rush, love?" he asked, his fingers curling around the waistband of her pants to pull her closer. "Are you already wet for me?"

"Yes," she whispered, her core throbbing almost painfully .

"Let me just check to see if you're telling the truth."

He unbuckled her belt in record time, pushing her pants and panties down, and before she could hurry him along, two thick fingers thrust into her.

"Is that all for me?" he inquired as he slid his fingers in and out of her in a maddeningly slow pace.

"If you don't get inside me in the next few seconds, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"What are you going to do, Swan? Leave?" He pulled his fingers out of her for a moment, their tips hovering at her entrance before he pushed three into her. "I don't think so."

"God damn it, Jones. I swear to God I will leave if you don't fuck me right now."

"So impatient," he drawled, rubbing her clit with his thumb for a few seconds before pulling his fingers out of her. "It would serve you right if I let you leave without giving you what you want. But I can't."

He pushed her around to face the door, pulling her hips back so that she had to arch her back with her hands pressed against the door. She heard the telltale crinkle of plastic and then his cock finally slid into her, pushing deep on the first stroke. She was so insanely wet that he didn't even need to wait for her to adjust to his size before fucking her like she wanted him to.

"You like that?" he rasped against her neck as his hips snapped against hers. "Having my cock buried deep inside of you? Spreading you wide open?"

"Less talking and more doing would be great."

"I'd love to take my time with you. Getting you to the edge over and over again until you start to beg me to make you come."

"I'm gonna kill you."

He chuckled, pulling out of her until only the tip of his cock stayed inside of her. "But then I wouldn't be able to do _this_ any longer."

Before she could ask him what exactly _this_ was, he slammed hard into her, stealing all the air from her lungs. Pressing her hands harder against the door she pushed back, swallowing down the moans that tried to escape her throat as he started to pound into her in earnest.

"Come on, Emma. Squeeze those walls around me." His fingers found her clit with eerie accuracy, rubbing it in the same rhythm he plunged into her. "Let me feel how hard you come for me."

She wished she could resist him, could just hold out a few more minutes to drive him as crazy as he was driving her. But then his cock hit the spot deep inside of her at the same moment he flicked his thumb just right over her clit and she exploded into a million pieces. His hips pumped against hers for a few more thrusts, a full-body shiver rushing through her when he pushed deep into her and came on a groan before collapsing against her.

 _You can unclog my sink anytime._

She almost burst into hysterical laughter when that thought flitted through her mind. Ruby would be so proud of her for that pun. Thank God she didn't say it out loud.

"Bloody hell," Killian murmured against her ear. "That was…"

"Amazing," Emma completed his sentence, letting out a whimper when he pulled out of her, her walls convulsing around him as if her body didn't want to let him go.

Killian groaned behind her, his fingers tightening on her hips. Her core clenched again when his cock slipped out and Killian let out a deep chuckle "Don't worry, love. I'll be back."

"I hope so."

* * *

"I need a minute of your time, love."

He dragged her into the nearest supply closet, making her grin like a loon. The endearment never ceased to make her feel all weak in the knees, even if she would never admit that out loud.

"Just a minute?" she asked, already reaching for his pants.

But he intercepted her, his fingers curling around hers to pull her hand away, leaving her completely confused.

"Not this time, Swan."

She leaned back against the shelf and crossed her arms over her chest, wondering why he suddenly looked extremely nervous.

"What is it?" Emma asked, dread settling in the pit of her stomach. "You want to end things…"

"No," he almost shouted, sending her a bashful smile before lifting his hand and scratching behind his ear. It was definitely a nervous gesture, confusing her even more.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"A date?" she squeaked, his words taking her completely by surprise.

"Aye," he replied, his eyes narrowing as he studied her face. "Or is it beneath you to date a handyman?"

"What? No," she said emphatically. "I'm just surprised. That's all."

"Why? You wanted me to stay your dirty little secret? Let me fuck you all over the hospital as long as no one knows what we're doing?"

She pushed him away, suddenly angry as all hell at him for insinuating she might be a snob. "I was under the impression you wanted nothing more than a few fucks during work hours whenever the need arose. This is the first time you ever mentioned wanting something more. So don't be a prick."

"Point taken, love. But if you aren't ashamed of me…" he trailed off, raising one eyebrow in question. "How about that date then?"

"All right," Emma replied, surprising even herself with that quick answer. "Let's do it."

* * *

The date turned out to be a complete success. Killian was the perfect gentleman throughout the whole evening - opening doors, pulling out her chair. And then he made it even more perfect when he practically devoured her the moment the door of his apartment closed behind them.

He gave her her first orgasm of the evening in a familiar position with her pants and panties around one ankle, her leg thrown over his shoulder and his head buried between her legs, his fingers and tongue doing their usual magic and throwing her over the edge in no time. Her second orgasm was different, though. This one he gave her in bed with his cock pounding into her and his thumb pressing against her clit at the exact right moment.

Now she was lying with her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her, his fingers trailing a path up and down her spine while she was still recovering from her climaxes.

"This might surprise you, love. But I think we might last." He leaned down and pressed his lips on her forehead, his finger never stopping to caress her skin. "You okay with that?"

She tilted her head so that she could look him in the eyes before she answered, "I'm more than okay with that."

"So we're done sneaking into supply closets?"

"No, I'm not willing to give that up," she replied, wiggling her eyebrows at him as she added, "I like having my wicked way with you at work."

"Is that so?"

"You want to deprive me of having my handyman whenever I want him?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"So…" She licked her lips, a bolt of liquid heat shooting straight into her core when she saw his cock hardening again. "Same time, same place tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

"But until then…" She moved to straddle him, groaning out loud when she rocked her hips back and forth, his hard cock gliding through her wet folds. "How about another round?"

He reached for her, his fingers tightening around her hips as she kept coating his cock with her juices. "I'm always _up_ for it if you are."

He was definitely _up_ for it. And so was she.

A few seconds later she rolled a condom down his length and positioned him at her entrance. Meeting his gaze, she pushed down slowly, closing her eyes on a moan when his thick cock slid into her until he was buried inside of her to the hilt. She savored the feeling of being filled like that for a few moments before she started to move, riding him hard and fast. It didn't take long for her to come close to climaxing again. The press of his thumb against her clit the same moment he thrust up into her was enough to push her over. He followed her only seconds later, his fingers digging into her skin so hard that she was sure he was leaving bruises behind. She didn't mind. Looking at them would hold her over until she could pull him into the next available supply closet. When the last waves of her orgasm washed through her, she collapsed on top of him, too spent to move off him. There were a tangled, sweaty mess, but she couldn't care less. He was still inside of her, his heart beating wildly under her ear. When she traced his nipple with one fingernail she felt him jerk inside of her.

"God, woman," he groaned, his hips rocking against hers as if he were already ready for another round. "You're gonna be the death of me."

She squeezed her walls around him, grinning when he let out a strangled moan. "We wouldn't want that. You're still of use to me."

"Do tell," he drawled, his lips tilting up into his trademark smirk. "And what use would that be?"

"I might need your handyman skills again very soon."

"I can show you how skilled I am with my hands right now," he told her, pushing her off his body so that he could get rid of the condom. A moment later he was pressing her legs apart, his eyes darkening as he slid a finger through her wet and swollen folds. She whimpered when his calloused fingertip brushed over her over sensitive clit, but he just smirked up at her and lowered his head.

Burying her fingers in his hair, she tilted her hips up, moaning his name when his tongue pushed into her. Her body was exhausted from the two orgasms he'd already given her, but apparently she still hadn't had enough. His skilled tongue and fingers brought her another climax in mere minutes, leaving her boneless but oh so satisfied.

As she curled into his side, her arm wrapped around his waist and her leg thrown over his thighs she realized that she might have to thank the moron who'd clogged that sink. Otherwise she might have never found the courage to catch _her_ handyman.


End file.
